


Blink

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, car crash, cas, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death. Everyone was afraid of it, as far as Dean knew. Sammy was. Dad was. Hey, even Cas is a little. But not him. He would hold on, himself, but he would embrace it. </p><p>Death is an old friend, isn't it? He sends you off to a better place. </p><p>Not that he would admit he hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

Death. Everyone was afraid of it, as far as Dean knew. Sammy was. Dad was. Hey, even Cas is a little. But not him. He would hold on, himself, but he would embrace it. 

Death is an old friend, isn't it? He sends you off to a better place. 

Not that he would admit he hoped. 

•

That's when it happened. 

Dean, Sam, and Cas were all fighting Vampires. It happened too fast. 

One, a blonde female, was going straight for his little brother. 

He wasn't going to let his brother die. 

Both men, and Castiel the Angel, were out of options. So Dean did what he did best. 

He sacrificed himself. 

He jumped in front of Sam. 

•

She was the last Vampire. The rest had been slain, be headed and died. 

But not this one. 

She was the Alpha. 

And she wanted Winchester blood. 

She could have it, just not Sammy's. 

•

" Run! " Dean shouted just as the vampire laid her fangs on his neck. She bit down hard and he grunted in pain. 

Sam was in shock, till Dean pushed at him feebly. 

" Go Sam, " he said. 

" No Dean, " was his answer. 

" I can't have you die, " was the response. 

" And I you, " Sam whispered. 

" Now run. " Dean murmured, losing blood fast. 

" I'm going to come back one day, and I'll need you to kill me. She's turning- AGH! " Dean said, in pain. 

" I'm going to become one of them. I can't hold it much longer, Sammy, " he wheezed. Castiel moved forward to heal him and knock the vampire away, but Dean murmured, " No. It's my time to die, " He said, looking to the sky. 

" There's mom, there's dad, " he pointed, the blonde chomping on him. 

It hurt, but he as going to stay as long as possible. For Sammy and Sammy only. 

" There they are- " He choked. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. 

" They are waiting for me, Sam. I can't stay here much longer. " 

Dean paused. " The question- Heaven or hell? I don't know where I'll be going. " He laughed. " Lucifer's down there. So is Adam. " 

" Sammy, goodbye, " He whimpered, as Dean's eyes glazed and his gaze focused on the land above. 

It was his time to go, but that didn't make it any easier. 

The Vampire looked at Sam, delight in her face. " I took the thing you love most, and now I'm going to die, " She boasted. " But if was worth it. I hit the Winchester brother where it hurts most. " A single hiss came from the colt, and the Vampire dropped dead. But with her- So did Sammy. 

•

The gun couldn't be located anywhere, any when. No one, other than Castiel Novak and Sam Winchester heard it. No one knew who, what, when, where, or why hat gun went off. It couldn't be located anywhere. 

Instead of visions, Sam had nightmares. Instead of green, Sam saw red. He saw it everywhere. 

•

There were times Samuel Winchester   
threw tantrums. 

They were of distress, anger, grief, guilt. 

Castiel saw it all from the sidelines. 

He helped Sam out, but there was a hole in his heart too, because Dean helped him understand.

Metaphors, friends, humans in general. 

And without Dean, who would save Sam? Who would pray to him, who would call to him in the middle of the night? 

Who would help him with his own nightmares? Not Dean. Dean was dead. Rotting in the ground. 

Who would help Cas now? 

Who would help Sammy? 

•

Bobby was dead. Mary was dead. His dad was dead. 

How many more did he have to lose? 

•

It was all his fault. 

If he wasn't physic, if he wasn't there, if he hadn't been born no one would have died. 

Dean would be alive. 

And that hurts too much.

•

Dean turned left. He turned right. He couldn't communicate. 

He wasn't dead, that's for sure. 

•

He was a spirit. A ghost. He was disturbed. What unfinished business did he have? 

He walked away from his grave. He could only ever walk five feet out of the cemetery before being kicked in the chest. 

It was a force field. Nice. 

•

That's when it changed. 

That night, he could be free. He walked away from his mother's bones, away from his own. 

He would find Sammy. 

He swore to Castiel. 

And then his prayer was heard. 

•

Sam screamed. 

Was it another vision? Castiel didn't know. 

He didn't know anymore.

Sam had been reckless. 

He had been taking them on missions, hunting demons; possessive or not. 

He had tried to tell him to stop. 

Dean wouldn't want this. 

Thing is, Dean was right behind Sammy, in the passenger seat. Castiel wouldn't sit there. And to his enjoyment, he heard AC/DC playing. That's when he twisted the wheel (gently, of course, it was the Impala) and wrote in the dust, " It's Dean. " 

Sam cried that night. 

•

Every night since, a spirit (of who, Castiel wouldn't say) would count us to write " Dean. "   
" Hi. "   
" It's me. "  
" Come on Sammy. "

Sam only ever murmured, " Is it you?" 

When the word, " Team Free Will, please help me rest in peace. " 

Only then, did Sam turn the wheel. 

Only then, was the rumor quickly spread of a fatal car crash in Oregon. 

And the song playing, kept repeating on its Kansas soundtrack, 

" Carry on my wayward son, 

There'll be peace when you are done." 

Castiel Novak, Sam Winchester, and Dean Winchester were all gone. 

And many, many people, hunters and humans alike, felt the loss. 

Because now- 

All traces of the Winchester family? 

They were gone. 

And death? 

People were still afraid. 

An Ex-Angel had died, a hunter and a spirit all gone in a blink. 

Maybe, us humans? 

We shouldn't blink. 

Because every time we blink? 

We die. 

Blink, blink and you're dead too. 

Dean, Sam, and Castiel- Team Free Will- Were now resting in peace. All buried and laid together. 

All going to Heaven, despite problems in the past. 

Team Free Will were good people, who bad things have happened too. 

So blink, blink and you're dead. 

Don't blink, whatever you do. 

Because then they blink too.


End file.
